


Outside Looking In

by Dana



Series: Patterns-verse [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Annie's POV is the best POV ever, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a problem.  Annie's just trying to help.  As for what's up with Gene, well, who really knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferntree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferntree/gifts).



> Birthday present (originally posted on the **lifein1973** LJ community December 14th, 2014) for the ever so wonderful **ferntree**! ♥♥♥

When Gene didn't show at the pub, Annie was sure she wouldn't be seeing Sam. For as much time as they spend with each other when they're forced to because of their work, they do a whole lot of it off the clock as well. Annie sees it. Everybody does. If she spent that much time with one of her co-workers, she's sure she'd get sick of them... especially if it was Ray.

Sam and Gene don't seem to run into that problem. If they get too sick of each other's company, it never shows. Well, other than when it does. They do still tussle when it comes to it, arguing procedure back and forth. Could just be they're immune to _too much_ of each other.

Whatever it is, when Gene doesn't show at the pub it's a safe assumption to make that Sam won't be showing as well. Only he does, shuffling in quietly, which surprises her, to say the very least.

He stands at the door and peers about the room, obviously looking for someone, frowning when he doesn't find them. She picks up her glass and moves towards him as Sam sighs, shakes his head, and proceeds towards the bar. Her trajectory shifts somewhat, Annie still wanting to end up to his left.

'...and a pint of bitter, Nelson.'

'Hello, Sam.'

Leaning with his elbows against the bartop, Sam looks sideways at her and smiles. 'Hello Annie.'

She tilts her head back towards the door, sets her glass of port down. 'Where's the Guv?'

'Ah, I wouldn't know.'

'You live in each other's pockets, Sam – are you honestly saying you don't know where he is?'

'Why, is there a problem?' The smile is cracking around the edges, the white lie beginning to show. 'I'm second-in-command round these parts, if someone's been harassing you, Annie, just let me know...'

Annie huffs on a laugh, shakes her head. 'No one's been bothering me, Sam – just looks like something's been bothering _you_.'

'Oh, well.' A shrug, Sam flashing a brighter smile at Nelson as the pint is passed over to him. 'Ta, Nelson.'

'My pleasure, mon brave.'

Annie picks her glass up, sips at her drink. 'Well? You don't think I'm letting you leave it at that.'

A loud sigh, Sam lowering his head as he shakes it. He certainly knows her well enough, there's just things she'll let slip on idly by. Like him being in such a grumpy mood.

'I know. You're bloody persistent when you have a mind to be, you know.'

'Yeah, I do – learned from the best.' Annie shoves at his shoulder, Sam seeming to crumple beneath his jacket, at least slightly so. He's radiating a quiet sort of uneasiness, and she knows by now that a lot of the time when Sam says nothing, he's got everything on his mind. He's a lot like the Guv when it comes to that sort of thing, though Gene hides it far better than Sam ever could.

It's clear that this is one of those instances. By saying anything at all he's gone ahead and said too much, and Annie's on the case.

'Come on, Sam, tell me what's the matter.'

A soft sigh, Sam looking towards her once more. The heavy frown, the furrowed brow – yeah, there's something eating at him, something big. 'It's just... It's the Guv.'

'Okay... and just what's wrong with the Guv? What's he gone and done this time, Sam?'

'He – I...' He closes his mouth, opens it again, shakes his head and closes it one last time. 'I'm... worried, I guess that's the right word? He said he was going off to play darts but it's... it's the wrong night. I thought maybe the schedule had got mixed up, that happens sometimes, so... I finished up my paperwork, and headed right over. Only Gene's not here.'

Well, that does seem suspicious, just somewhat, though it could be any number of things. The Guv's a very private man, though Annie's sure there's little he doesn't end up sharing with Sam – well, little of import. For as much as there's a lot of mutual arguing, he knows there's also a lot of mutual respect. Sam's been good for the Guv, getting him to police better – but it's true that Gene's also been good for Sam, reminding him to police with more than just his brain.

She thinks sometimes that there might be more to it than that – she does have eyes in her head, and it's like she's the only one that does. It's not her business and she's happy enough on the outside looking in, piecing it together. Verifying her assumptions might not even be as satisfying as she's imagined it.

As long as Sam's happy, then Annie's happy too.

And seeing as he's not currently happy...

So, weighing all that internally, she offers up the first thing that comes to mind: 'Could have gone to another pub?'

He nods, but turns his head away, expression hidden. 'Yeah, he could have.' Silence afterwards, just the background chatter and the sound of him swallowing a mouthful of his bitter down.

'I...' There's something else, something Sam isn't saying, all white lies pushed to the side – it's dangerous, whatever it might be, and she's afraid to dare speak it out loud. 'Are you thinking he...' She hesitates, looking for the right words. 'Stepped out to maybe... see someone? Maybe someone he doesn't know from work?'

A loud gulp, Sam nodding. 'I'd thought that. I mean, doesn't that seem a bit odd – he was happy to get divorced, don't see why he'd go out and risk getting himself saddled down again.' It isn't just worry, there's definitely more to it than that: if Annie's not getting the signals wrong, Sam's actions are reading like he's _jealous_.

And isn't that a silly thing for her to go and think?

'You know the Guv – if he's married to anything anymore, it'd be the job.'

A soft chuckle, Sam nodding his head. He takes another drink of his pint, and Annie of her wine, the sudden silence signalling the end of their conversation. 'Well, if you need to talk about it any more...' Annie leaves it at that. She doesn't know why Sam would _need_ to talk about it, but it seems like a safe enough thing to say.

He smiles, and seems to appreciate the gesture. 'Thanks, Annie.'

She smiles back at him, mostly because it seems to be the right thing for her to do. 'No problem, Sam.'

–

The Guv's in his office by the time Annie's in, and from the sound of it, so is Sam. '...he was found with drugs on him, Tyler, just how much more guilty do you need him to be!'

'We've gone over this before – he's just the user, we need the supplier!'

'Stop. Complicating. Things!'

'No! Trace the line of supply, find the source – bam! We get a whole lot more drugs off the street than what that one bloke had on him!'

'We tried this before, it didn't work!'

'That doesn't mean we can't try it again!'

More arguing, though not the sort that requires words – still, it being the two of them, she knows the result will be just as effective. Gene must have thrown Sam up against something – the file cabinet, most likely – and for a while the only sounds that come from the office are the physical sort, no shouting to interrupt the flow.

Annie, tucked into her desk at this point and sorting through the files that have already made their way onto it, keeps her eye on her work but her ears on her superiors instead. She wonders if Gene still wants to prove something to DI Robinson in Drug Squad, though why it matters Annie will never know – seeing as the Guv and his missus are divorced now, is it still just because of that? If he wanted to, though, then going along with Sam's plan would make a whole lot more sense.

But when has Gene worried about that?

–

Two nights later and it's happening all over again: Sam's at the pub, but Gene's no where in sight. Neither is Ray, now that Annie thinks about it, though Chris and Phyllis are buddying up with a few others at the table in the far back corner, their laughter ringing out loud and clear.

Annie picks up her glass and heads on over to Sam. He spots her, smiles, slumped against the counter, mostly empty glass of scotch near his hand. It can't be the case to track down Robbo's dealer that's got him so down, seeing as the only reason that case hasn't been closed already is because Sam managed to talk Gene into going for the bigger fish instead of just the little ones.

'Hey.'

'Hey – what's got you so glum tonight, you Negative Nancy?'

Her words are accompanied by a smile, and Sam shakes his head and rolls his eyes, snatches his glass up. Once he's swallowed the rest of it down, glass clunking against the bartop, he eyes her critically. 'Please don't start giving me nicknames. Gene's filled a book with the bloody things already, I really don't need any more.'

She chuckles, bumping her shoulder against his, setting her glass down. 'Okay, fair enough – no more nicknames.'

'He... I nearly followed him, you know? Thought that was a little silly as well as a good deal extreme, so I came here instead.' He frowns, hides it as he bites at his lower lip. 'Was Ray missing the other night as well? Maybe they're trying out a new pub together?' The gears are turning in his head now, she can really see it.

'Could be, Sam – really though, whatever it is, I think you need to calm down.'

'Yeah, I... I really do.' He pushes at his glass, smiles as Nelson wordlessly shows up for a refill. 'Ta, Nelson.'

'You told me to keep you topped off, and I will. Leastwise til I think you've had enough, mon brave.' Nelson winks, slides away down the bar.

'What would I do without alcohol to drown myself in?' It's bitter sounding, but the grin seems real enough, and Sam picks his glass up and slowly drags it towards his mouth.

She hates seeing him like this, knowing how much time that he and Gene spend together – whatever is going on, it's really getting to Sam, and she wishes she could just make it all stops. 'Come on...' She picks her glass up, drains her wine down. Sam's eyes are wide with curiosity, nearly black in the pub's low light. With a careful smile, she sets her hand down on his arm.

'It's early still, how about we go catch a flick together? Get your mind on something else?'

'What's playing?'

Annie laughs, shrugs. 'No idea – but that's just half the fun. What do you say?'

'I...' A slight sigh, Sam shaking his head. He eyes his glass, eyes Annie. 'Let me just pay my tab off for the night – it's a date. I mean, well – not a date.' He's flustering, though Annie's sure she can blame it on the scotch he's been downing. It's cute, not that she'd ever say.

It could have been a date, but that's behind them now – well and truly in the past. It makes her sad, when she thinks about it too much, but it's a bit of a relief as well. They make much better friends than they do anything else.

Doesn't mean she still doesn't think he's a very good looking man, or that his blushes are too adorable by far.

Of course, he's not the only one about – the Guv's pretty nice looking as well, and that's definitely something Annie plans on keeping to herself.

So she nods, gives his arm a squeeze, Sam downing the rest of his drink and then calling for Nelson. 'Yeah, definitely not a date.'

He grins at her, only then Nelson's there, and Sam's attention drifts his way instead.

–

She doesn't want to dwell on what could have been, and she does a remarkable job of keeping her mid on other things instead, between stopping at Sam's flat so he can go inside, and the pleasant walk to the cinema that follows after.

Thankfully, it isn't as difficult as it might have been – she knows it could have been _bad_. Some blokes, you break it off with them and they say you'll still be mates when it's all said and done, but then you never hear from them again. Sam, though, has never been just 'one of the blokes'.

'I'll pay – I insist.' He says that in the shadows and the lights of the building, digging about in one of his jacket's inner pockets.

She giggles, looking sideways at the well-lit poster nearest at hand, the breeze ruffling through her hair. 'Oh alright.'

He's grinning when she glances back at him, and that makes her smile more. It's good. He needed to get his mind off the Guv – a girl's night out, that's just what he needed.

Well, it's not that exactly. Maybe he's showing a bit of a jealous streak, but Sam's hardly a girl. No, he's a good man, a better copper, one who's prone to thinking too much and saying even more. His strength of conviction is rare, his smile even more so, his wit so dry it's easy for his jokes to fly straight over an unsuspecting person's head. What that all adds up to is one very complicated man. She's thought him a bit cracked at times, but never fully insane – he certainly sees things differently than most people would, and it's mostly a good thing.

Anyhow, he hasn't nattered on about comas or time-travel in a good long while – it's been months now, actually, maybe even closer to a full year – which makes Annie feel like he's finally settling in. Settling in? No, he's more than just made himself at home.

'Penny for your thoughts?'

'Just wondering what we should see. You did say I got to pick.'

'True, true – I pay, you pick.' Still smiling, Sam rubs at his cheek. He follows her gaze toward its goal, the poster on the brick wall. 'Any great revelations?'

'Ah, well – _Zardoz_ starts sooner, so how about we go with that?'

He rolls his eyes as he laughs, his face shadowed as he turns away, which somehow makes her doubt he's really into it. 'Oh God, _Zardoz_. That's just bloody perfect.'

There's no hint to what he's really thinking as he answers her, though, so Annie pushes her worries to the side and leaves it at that. Taking Sam's hand, she tugs him towards the ticket booth. 

–

Of course it ends up following them back to work. If Sam has a jealous streak hidden beneath that 'whiter than white' and 'holier than thou' exterior of his, Gene's is wider by far. Double, no, triple the size seems about right, and not the sort of thing he cares to keep hidden.

It isn't even a shouting match, and no punches have been exchanged. No, it's just Gene holding onto Sam's arm, the both of them standing outside Lost and Found, his fingers digging into the leather of Sam's jacket. Annie can hear it creaking, even from as far away as she is – a discreet enough distance, and luckily neither of them have spotted her as of yet.

'Just what's up here, Tyler – you and Cartwright changed your bloody minds and decided to to try your hand at stepping out again?'

His voice is low, the tone brooking no argument. Sam, though, always pushes back, stubborn to the core. He's scowling, Annie can see that much, so tense she's sure Gene's about to be hit.

No, it's not a shouting match, because even that would be better than _this_.

'Annie is my friend. We went and saw a flick together, seeing as you were otherwise occupied. I am allowed to have friends, right?' His voice is just as low, the tone just as dangerous. If Gene gets hit, then more punches are clearly on their way.

Gene glares back at him, fingers digging in harder, Sam wincing but not saying anything as Gene's mood continues to darken. 'Yeah – friends, just friends. Course you can have friends. Bet you really liked it, having a girl's night out.'

She could have laughed, but they would have noticed her if she did. Karma's out to get her anyhow, because Sam's gaze shifts slightly, widening when he spots her standing a ways down the hall. Gene looks back over his shoulder, huffs and keeps on scowling.

'Right.' His attention is back on Sam. 'This isn't over.'

He lets go, storms off down the hall. Sam rubs his arm, still wound up, though something sad softens the edges of his glare, following Gene's departure down the hall. 'You okay, Sam?'

He doesn't look at her, though he does nod. 'Yeah, I'm fine.' He turns away completely, opens up the door and heads on into Lost and Found. Annie sighs, clasps her files to her chest. She could follow after him, but she's already stepped into it, hasn't she? Almost like she's upset a lover's tiff.

No, _definitely_ like she'd done just that very thing.

–

Gene must have meant business, because whatever Annie interrupted in the hallway, it really hadn't been over. The next time she sees Sam, he's sporting a few bruises she knows hadn't been there the day before, a cut at the corner of his mouth, its presence amplified by the way he frowns.

He's sitting at his desk, motions stiff – automatic almost – as he sorts through papers and then turns to the typewriter. Annie stops to his right, smiles down at him.

'Hey – feel like a cuppa?'

He's smiling back at her, but it's strained. 'That would be lovely.'

Sam's typing away when she gets back, steaming cup in hand, hitting the keys with more force than is necessary. 'Here you go. Um, how's it going?'

'Ta – ah, s'alright, nothing to worry about.'

'Sam...'

He says don't worry, but that won't stop her. She can be just as stubborn as he is, when the occasion calls for it – and this one does, there's just no denying it. 'Please, Annie – I can handle myself. I don't just lie back and let him hit me.'

Her cheeks warm, Annie tries her best not to think about what Sam _does_ lie back and let the Guv do to him. It's not really helping, there's just no stopping the mental images now that they're started at it. Lifting her hand to cover her mouth, Annie coughs politely.

'Yes, well – if you ever, um, need to talk about, um, anything?'

His eyes widen, Sam huffing as he laughs. He picks his cup up, blows at the steam. 'Thanks.'

She turns to leave, happy to get away from the awkwardness, but Sam speaks up as she puts her back to him. 'Um, though – there is something I wanted to ask. You ever heard of a bloke called Peter Wright?'

'I,' she hesitates, thinks for a minute, then nods. 'Oh yeah, you mean Petey Wright? He's an old mate of Ray's, from his NS days, I think. He talks about him sometimes, at least when you're not around.'

Another soft huff of laughter, Sam setting his cup back down. 'You know anything about him at all?'

'Well, he's... a bit crass, and that's something of an understatement, given the sort of company Ray tends to keep.' She laughs, shaking her head. 'Ray seems to like him plenty, and the Guv... I think they're mates as well? He and Ray first met back in National Service.'

Another nod, a thoughtful frown on his lips. 'Thanks again, Annie.'

'No problem, Sam – that it?'

He nods. 'Yeah, guess it is.' He nudges his cup a bit further away, biting at his lip, his gaze distant and thoughtful. 'Should get this report typed up if I plan on sleeping on something more comfortable than the settee in the Guv's office.'

'Sounds reasonable.'

He grins, and Annie grins right back at him, takes the file he offers her and then heads off, flipping through the papers as the typewriter starts back up. She doesn't know why Sam would have been asking about Petey Wright, and maybe she should have asked him. It's Sam, and more than that, it's something to do with Sam and Gene. She's going to get plenty more chances to sort out what's going on in Sam's head, whether she wants to or not.

And she wants to. Not just because they're friends, though that does play a big part – but she's just as interested in what the Guv's up to as well. Maybe she'll be able to help mitigate some of the damage that's bound to crash down onto the both of them after the inevitable fallout.

–

Another night at the pub, one where Sam comes in all by his lonesome. He doesn't head for the bar, instead makes a straight line for Annie's table, dropping down into the seat beside her once he's there. 'Hey.'

It's been a few more days, and the bruise near his eye has gone somewhat ghoulish in the gloom. She remembers the fresh bruises the Guv had been sporting, the few good hits that Sam had given him in return. No, Sam doesn't just lie back and take it.

'Hey yourself. This is becoming a habit, don't you think?'

'Yeah, yeah it is.' He rubs at his cheek with the back of his hand, looks away, blows out a heavy breath. 'Jesus Christ, I feel like such a bloody girl.'

Annie giggles, Sam huffing on a laugh as he realises what he'd said. 'I mean, there's nothing wrong with being a girl, but I...' His words free fall into empty silence. 'Gene and Ray have been catching up with their good old mate, Peter Wright – playing darts, poker, lots of drinking and smoking, that sort of thing. Real man's man stuff, you know?'

She nods.

'If he was such a bloody good mate, why's Gene never mentioned him before?' His voice has gone low and dangerous once more, the way she remembers it having been back in the hallway with the Guv, all those days before. Dangerous, but more than that, openly bitter.

Oh, the jealousy is really showing.

'He's a very private man, you know that.' She hopes she sounds reasonable. 'You're allowed your friends, and he's allowed his.'

Sam sighs loudly, running a hand back through his hair, wincing when he grazes a bruise. 'I know. It's stupid, this entire mess is stupid, I can't believe I'm getting this worked up over nothing... Maya, it was never like this with Maya.'

Maya – oh right, his girlfriend, the one he left behind in Hyde. 'Whatever you have with the Guv... it's different. I mean, no two relationships are built exactly the same. Not us, not you and Maya... and not you and the Guv.'

He doesn't read any deeper into her words than he has to, gives a nervous little laugh as he bites at his thumb. 'You're right. I know you're right. I still feel like a bloody imbecile, getting worked up over this, and over... and over nothing. I know it's nothing.' He falls back into silence.

'Sam...'

'Annie, I – '

'Go home, okay? Get some rest. Think about something other than the Guv for a few minutes, if you're able to.' She cracks a grin, and does it look as hollow as it feels. 'Tomorrow we'll both head back into work and if the Guv's still being an obstinate arse because you've been acting like a jealous girl, we'll get to work on cracking this case just to show him we can.'

She hopes her jovial tone has helped to keep the sting out of her words – because really, she doesn't think Sam's a girl, and maybe he doesn't even see the way he's been acting. He has to have some idea.

When he sighs and shakes his head, grinning back at her, her worries ease off somewhat. 'Good idea. Impress him with our sound evidence and deductive reasoning, that and our figuring out who Robbo's supplier is. Maybe he'll buy us a drink.'

She winks. 'Maybe you could buy me a drink.'

Sam laughs. 'Right away.'

–

She sees the divide just as clear as day – the line has been drawn, her and Sam on one side of it, the Guy and Ray on the other. When Sam tells Gene they'll be heading out to question shopkeepers along the road where Robbo had been picked up, he grabs Ray by the arm and announces they'll be giving good old Robbo a visit as well.

Lucky Chris, he hasn't been forced to one side or the other. Sam collared him after Gene and Ray stormed out of the office, and led him down towards the collator's den.

'Got him tracking down some names for us. I was double-checking some of the facts from the original arrest report, and I think there's plenty he's not telling us – I mean, isn't that bloody obvious?'

'Just a bit.'

He doesn't seem downtrodden, not because of the way he's been acting, or the way Gene had run off in a huff. It's clear that Sam's mood has perked up, knowing he has something to work on – knowing he has something to prove to the Guv.

They're grown men but that doesn't stop them from fighting like a pair of silly little boys. It never has.

–

Their luck is leading them nowhere. Questioning the shopkeepers in the stores nearest where Robbo was picked up has got them nothing concrete, nothing to lean on at all. Sam's starting to get frustrated. Annie wishes she'd worn a better pair of shoes.

'Come on... let's get some lunch. We've been walking about all day long and we're getting a bit tired...'

Sam's certainly looking it. He gives a weary little nod, rubs at his forehead. The sound of his radio crackling as it goes off startles them both.

Sam recovers first, grabbing it from his jacket. 'Was that you, Chris?'

'Yeah, Boss – I got a name here...'

'Oh?'

More static, Sam moving from place to place, trying to get better reception. What had Annie thought about their luck leading them nowhere? There's no change in that, because Sam's radio cuts out completely.

A bitter laughs. 'Batteries are dead. Come on, let's see if Mr Brooks'll let us use his phone.'

He does, so maybe it's getting better. Especially seeing how Chris doesn't just have a name for them, but an address as well.

'You still owe me lunch, _Boss_.'

He laughs as he nods. 'I hear the canteen's pretty nice, we should go there some time.'

Rolling her eyes, Annie opens the passenger's side door and slides on into her seat.

–

It's an old house, worn but in good enough repair – even the yard is well kept, the hedges neatly trimmed. Sam gives her a look, raises his eyebrows before turning to the front door. 'I'll go first.'

He knocks, waits, knocks again. The door opens abruptly, Sam's hand in mid-air. He grins, relaxes. The man on the other side is tall, worn like his house, and again in good enough repair. His tie's been loosened, he smells like whisky and smoke and way too much aftershave.

'Ah, hello there – I'm Detective Inspector Tyler, and this is Detective Constable Cartwright – there've been some burglaries in the area, and I was hoping we could talk about...'

The man blinks, cracks a grin, eyes on Annie. 'Christ, a bird copper? He's really got some explaining to do.'

Sam's gaze narrows. There's some laughter in the background, all of it familiar. 'So,' the man's still blocking the way on into his house. 'Burglaries, you say? Come on in, coppers – mind the step there, sweet cheeks.'

Annie blushes, frowning. Sam's glare has sharpened to a fine point. He puts himself between Annie and there unnamed host, walking on into the house. The door closes behind them. More smoke, more laughter. He steps around them, and is she only just seeing it now? She knows she's seen this man before.

She doesn't mind Sam's arm about her, snug and rather protective. She trusts she'd be able to handle herself if it came to it, but having him there does put some of her worries to rest.

'Oi, Hunt – do these two belong to you?'

Oh, that's why the laughter had been so familiar. They get led off into a small, cramped room, one with a wide table occupying most of the free space, uncomfortable looking chairs pushed up around it. Two of them are already being used, a third as the house's owner reclaims his own. Ray blows out smoke, rolls his eyes. Gene doesn't seem happy to see either of them, and that says nothing compared to the daggers Sam's currently shooting his way, all thanks to his very narrowed gaze.

'Guv.'

'Oh bloody hell, Gladys! How'd I know it would be you?' He stands up, and there's nothing pleased about him, not as he pushes the chair back and stomps on over to Sam. 'It takes a lot of bloody nerve, following me – '

'I have not been following you! We got a match on a name and an address, that's the only reason we're here!' They loom a bit closer at each other, face to face, the anger barely hidden. 'Just what are _you_ doing – oh!' Sam leans back, a bare fraction of a breath. 'So this is the great Peter Wright.'

That's it! Petey laughs, tips his glass back. 'So you've heard of me? Christ, Hunt, you went on and on about your _Gladys_... thought you'd been talking about a bird!'

Sam's bristling like an angry cat, red-faced, jaw clenched, and Gene huffs out a laugh that's short on amusement out as his hand snaps out to grabs onto his Di's arm. 'I would never be so bloody lucky. You, me – we need to talk.' He's dragging Sam from the room, not that Sam's fighting him. No, not yet, but Annie's sure it'll come shortly.

Silence, after that, A low cough, one of Ray's, Peter finishing his whisky off and reaching for a refill. Annie, left behind, doesn't know what to do with herself – there's a bit of an interim period looming on ahead of her, not that she knows what to make of it. One where Gene and Sam are likely going to end up beating the bloody snot out of each other.

'I should go...' She scowls at Ray critically, it's clear she's judging him. 'Honestly, Ray, you're supposed to be working!'

He laughs and rubs at his cheek. 'Just following the Guv's lead.'

'Right, because that's all your bloody capable of, isn't it? You never take any initiative, you never – ' She stops, startled. She hadn't noticed Peter getting up from his seat. She had, though, noticed him pinching her arse.

'Come on, sweet cheeks – just calm a bit, eh? Your Guv...'

She turns about sharply, smacks his arm with her handbag – followed up by a proper slap to the cheek, her palm stinging from the aftershock. 'How bloody dare you! Never touch me again!'

His eyes are wide, he's rubbing at his cheek – it's red from where she'd smacked him good and hard – but the bastard has the nerve to start laughing, and the worst part is, so does Ray. Bristling the way Sam had, Annie clutches her bag to her chest and storms on out of the room. She's not thinking straight, hardly thinking at all.

It doesn't take her long to find Sam and Gene. They're outside in the front yard, Sam to the right and Gene to the left. Sam's got a bloody nose, and Gene's wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Annie's heart is still beating out of control, fast as a marching band on speed. She stumbles down the front steps, unseen for now – seeing how Sam and Gene only have eyes for each other.

When she stops, she can worry about calming herself down, and catching her breath, and if it calls for it, making sure they don't hit each other any more.

Sam wipes the blood from his nose, straightens up. '...you said you were going to see Robbo. You... you are not taking this case seriously. This isn't a joke, I mean, after your brother...' He stops, steels himself as Gene flinches, though Gene doesn't leap at him and start punching him silly.

No, he's holding himself back, and Annie doesn't know if it's because Gene's noticed her, or if it's something else instead.

'Why are you treating this like a joke?'

Gene's not letting Sam off that easy – he never does. He takes a few steps closer to his DI, Sam swaggering closer as well. They're close to being in each other's faces again, and with the added weight of their anger, it doesn't look pretty at all.

'Why are you snooping about Petey's house? He's not a bloody suspect.'

Sam groans, rolls his eyes. 'Chris was checking names – we got a match, an address as well, and that's what led us to this house. I had no sodding idea it belonged to your mate!'

'Right – got it!' Gene slaps his hands, Sam flinching. 'If he's not a suspect, you turn your arse about and get back to the station, go do something useful – throw the bloody book at Robbo, and let's leave it at that!'

'Gene – '

'Shut it! Just shut it for once, _please_! Yes, it would be bloody nice if if we could rid the streets of his sort of scum completely, but for the time being we need to do it one vile bastard at a time!'

'Guv, I – '

'Bring Robbo back in!' Gene jabs Sam in the shoulder. 'It's better we catch one of the little fishes than catching nowt at all.'

He's expecting Sam t turn and do his bidding right away, but Sam's not budging – well, other than to fold his arms over his chest, and to glare. He's doing a lot of looking but he doesn't seem to have anything to say.

You'd think the Guv would like that, seeing how Sam says so many things he'd rather not hear. But no, he's not very pleased at all. 'Sod it all, Tyler, I gave you a bloody order – stop looking at me like that!' He gives Sam one more hard jab to the shoulder, and this time Sam flinches.

'Go arrest the man! I'm getting back to me game!'

They're going to make a scene in front of Peter's house – well, another one, seeing as they'd already been fighting. The shouting can't be helping much at all.

What next?

Sam turns away and starts down the path to the front gate, stops when Gene doesn't call after him. No, the Guv's turned away, his heavy footsteps carrying him back up to the front door. It slams behind him, Gene swallowed up on the inside. After all that, the shouting and the shows of physicality, it's nearly anticlimactic. Sighing, Annie walks towards Sam.

'Sam...?'

He's looking at her, really seeing her now, and he frowns – does she still seem frazzled? 'Annie, are you – '

She shakes her head, waves Sam's concern off, smiles instead. 'I'm alright.'

He doesn't look like he believes her, which is fair enough, seeing as she is still shaken up. 'Come on, we've got a job to do – let's pick ourselves a warrant up and go round to say hello to Robbo. Bloody certain he'll be happy to see us again.'

Sam huffs on a laugh, but his smile doesn't reach his eyes. 'Okay.'

–

Robbo's not much pleased to see them, but Sam doesn't let that throw a spanner into the works. No, he shoves Robbo about the way that Gene might have showed him, lets Annie and the two uniform they'd brought along with them watch as he manhandles the bloke into his cuffs.

Something good has to come out of this, but what it might be, Annie couldn't imagine it in a million years.


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm not sorry I did it,' Annie mutters, at the eventuality of Gene bringing up her having slapped his old mate – she had a feeling Petey would say something, and that meant that Gene would say something as well. He caught her in the hallway, which brings them back to this: he doesn't seem to be in a directly confrontational mood, but he treats her differently than he treats Sam.

And he treats Sam differently than he does anyone else.

'He groped me, Guv – I'm not telling the bloke I'm sorry, not when he's the sodding pervert!'

Gene rolls his eyes, shakes his head. 'Bloody hell, Cartwright, you've been spending too much time with Gladys – stop jumping at shadows, you nervous little bunny. No, Ray told me what happened, and I, er – well, Petey won't say sorry for himself, so I thought I'd pass it along instead.'

'You... er. What?'

'I'm saying sorry – you know, for Petey being such a piece of bloody work. I'd feel complimented if I were you thought. I mean...' He shrugs, waggles his eyebrows. 'I mean, if it wasn't such a nice...'

She laughs, swats his arm, the tension that had built up diffusing rather effortless. 'If you finish that sentence I'm slapping you as well.' Annie hesitates, nips at her lip, Gene muttering to himself as he rubs his arm.

'What, I didn't hit you that hard.'

'Course not, you hit like a girl.'

'You're skating on bloody thin ice here, Guv.'

'As though that's anything different. Look, petal...' He takes her by the arm, smiles – he wants something, it's clear as bloody day – and steers her across the office, back towards his office. 'We need to talk.'

'What about?'

'What do you bloody think?'

'If I could read your mind, I wouldn't have asked,' Annie snaps off, Gene letting the door close behind them. 'Sam?'

'And you said you couldn't read minds.' He digs his flask out, heads towards his desk. 'What's going on with you two?'

He doesn't sound angry – if anything, he sounds somewhat sad, but she pushes a smile onto her lips, and those thoughts out of her head.

'Sam's my friend, that's all it is.'

'That so?' He drops down into his chair, stares at her hard. He gives a nod, then takes a drink of his whisky. 'Right – all I needed to know.'

'Guv...'

'It's not a problem, petal – I mean, I wouldn't want it developing into one. I know you two dated a while back, and if Sam was having any second thoughts... well, he couldn't be faulted for having the bloody things. But you say you're just friends, and I believe you.'

'But you didn't believe Sam?'

'Sam's a fair bit more complicated than your standard bloke, if that had somehow managed to slip your notice. It's not that I don't believe him – of course I believe him. But sometimes it takes a bit more.'

He takes another drink from his flask. 'Haven't you work to catch up on?'

She nods – well, that's that. 'Suppose I do.'

–

Of course, beer o'clock comes sooner than later. Annie's not sure she feels like she's up to the pub, but supposes it wouldn't hurt much in the long run. Have a drink or two, head on home. It's been a good enough day, strange conversations with her Guv notwithstanding.

She doesn't bat a lash when Sam heads in, though it is something else to see Gene coming in behind him. He hasn't been at the Arms much of late, so this is definitely a treat.

They head to the bar, not saying anything, though it's obvious they're together. She stares at the from a safe distance, across the room as she is, watches their body language, them being too far away to hear.

There's still tension. They haven't put their latest differences behind them, at least not completely, though they do seem to be trying to sort it out. Being that on edge, they wouldn't manage to get anything done in the long run. And they really do work better as a team than not.

Her glass is empty now. She guesses she should go and get a refill, and in doing so see just what Sam and Gene are up to. Hear what they're up to, that is – she can see it all rather clearly.

The tension, yes, but the casual touching – she's noticed that before, they do touch an awful lot. A bump of elbows, fingers brushing together. And not even the more obvious things, like when Gene throws Sam against something hard to make him squirm.

Annie picks her glass up, stands, and heads on towards the bar. No better time than the present.

'...I want you to apologise to Petey, Tyler. He didn't deserve you nosing about his place like he was a common piece of scum.'

'He's a relic of a bloody different age – look at what he did to Annie. Guess that makes him an uncommon piece of scum.'

It's softly spoken on both parts, casually flinging poison one way and then the other – like the fight is very much still there, but the steam is running low. Gene chuckles, knocks his shoulder against Sam's.

'Speak of your favourite bird.'

She smiles at the both of them, but she doesn't want them thinking she's intruding on their business. 'Hello. Oi – Nelson, could I get a refill please?'

'Leave Annie alone, Guv.'

'Stop treating her like a bloody China doll and maybe I will. She's not a delicate damsel in distress, Tyler – Cartwright can take care of herself.' A snort of amusement. 'He said he wouldn't grope my offices anymore, not that there's too many of you at risk for the treatment – I mean, other than Flash Knickers here, you've the second most girlish arse...'

A loud sigh, Sam shakes his head. 'I'm really sorry about this, Annie – he's being extra pig-headed tonight. Wright shouldn't be a problem though, Gene did have a talk with him – so if you happen to encounter him again, he'll hopefully keep his hands to himself.'

'And if he doesn't?'

'Well, hopefully you won't be on your own... Wright's a bit of an old-fashioned bastard. He's probably too thick to know when enough's enough. Not too surprised that such a chauvinistic prick is one of your very best mates.' It's Sam's time to snort out his amusement. 'Guess you just flock together – like crazy people, or birds.'

He's glaring at Gene now, and Annie grins as she giggles, adds on a wink at the end. 'It's really no problem, Sam – like the Guv said, I can take care of myself.'

That softens the moment – Sam's steely expression begins to crack around the edges, the faintest hint of a grin. Gene knocks into his shoulder once more. 'See – told you so.'

That gets a laugh out of even Sam, and it's really so much for the better.

She's glad they seem to be working it out, not that she thinks that Petey deserves an apology – and not just for the fact he'd groped her, though that does play a big part. Sam's right about the man – he's a relic, and a pig-headed chauvinist, but he's also their Guv's friend.

They got his address for a reason, and as she watches him snark at Gene, drinking his whisky in between, it seems impossible that Sam would just let that be.

–

The next day is nearly relaxed, at least given the recent state of things – Sam comes in, and he's stiff and somewhat sore, though he has been taking the full brunt of the Guv's anger (and he hadn't even always been asking for it).

The Guv, though, is happier than she's seen him in weeks. He whistles a cheery tune as he snags the copy of Jugs up from off Ray's desk, Ray crying out in dismay as he does.

'Oi! I wasn't finished, er, reading that, Guv!'

'Commandeering this as evidence of your being a pervert. Shut it, Carling.'

Annie laughs behind her hand – if Ray's a pervert, what does that say about the Guv? Sam eases down into his chair, Annie eyes him critically. 'You okay?'

He nods, wincing – but when he smiles, he's glowing. 'Yeah – some of these bruises are really starting to ache.'

She gets the feeling he's lying to her, not that she feels like digging for the truth. She might not like what she hears.

'I'm heading over to Wright's this afternoon – you know,' he sighs, shakes his head. 'To 'apologise'. Wanna come along?'

'Why, afraid he might pinch your arse?'

He laughs as he sorts through his paperwork. 'Yes Annie, I would absolutely love it if you'd come along and help defend my honour.'

She grins and ducks her head away. 'It's a deal.'

–

'Oi – where are you two off to?'

'To Wright's – going to pass on that apology,' Sam grimaces, 'and then go round to Mrs Ryans, take her statement. She's in the same area.'

'Right, of course – I'll drive.'

Sam shakes his head, but he picks his jacket up off the back of his chair pulls it on. 'Right, Gene, whatever makes you happy.'

Gene ignores the quip, pulls a cigarette out as he makes his way for the door. He'd already been in his coat – maybe he'd already planned on heading out already? Anything's possible, especially when it comes to the Guv.

So she sits in the back seat as Gene and Sam occupy the front, and absolutely nothing gets said. She feels out of place, like she shouldn't be here at all, but Sam wanted her along... and Gene hadn't made an issue of that. Maybe it just isn't an issue anymore?

Perhaps the Guv finally gets that he can have his own mates, and Sam's allowed to have friends as well. Which might really help them in the long run – what is she saying, it's going to help out the whole of CID.

'Gene... what are you doing here?'

'Just want to make certain you don't screw this up too badly, Tyler – I know you've got your bloody pride, but could you put it aside, just the once?'

Sam sighs. Petey's house is in sight now, and Gene stops the car outside it. 'Just the once.'

'Right – s'all I wanted to hear. Come on, let's get this over with – afterwards, I'll let you buy us lunch.'

'That's really nice of you to offer, Guv.' But he's grinning as he unbuckles his seatbelt, silent as they head up to Petey's front walk, side by side.

Annie follows behind, shakes her head, amused. Boys. Silly little boys. It must say something about hidden reserves of innocence buried deep inside them, their inner child, so to say – and she really wouldn't have it any other way.

It doesn't last long. Sam's all business after Petey opens the door, Gene elbowing him in the side before pushing him forward into the house. Petey cracks a grin at his mate, showers that same attention on Annie. She smiles back, but only to be polite. He's still a bit too greasy for her liking.

'Lighten up, Marjorie,' Gene whispers, nudges him. 'Just one teensy apology, it's not the bloody end of the world.'

Sam's not lightening up. He walks behind Petey, the lot of them being led deeper into the hose. Gene gives Sam another push towards one end of the sofa, though he takes the smaller of the recliners as his own. Annie sits beside Sam.

'Drinks?' Petey's already got a bottle of whisky in hand, pours two glasses before Sam or her reply. Suppose it was inevitable that the Guv would be drinking.

'Right. So, what brings you here today?'

Sam prickles but forces a grin – she can tell it's forced, too sharp around the edges, not friendly at all. He's got his glass in hand, half-full of golden whisky. He stands and shuffles from foot to foot.

'Suppose I should just get this over with.'

Gene snorts on a laugh. 'That's a good girl.'

A roll of his eyes, Sam shaking his head. 'I'd like to apologise for the other day, Mr Wright – it wasn't, er, right of me to nose into your home the way I had. You're certainly not a suspect, and if I led you to believe that then it really wasn't my intent.' He sits back down, the business done with. He takes an immediate drink of his whisky.

Annie stays quiet, takes a sip of her drink. Petey chuckles. 'No problem, mate – I remember how it is.'

Sam raises an eyebrow in shocked amazement. 'You were a cop?'

'Oh aye – retired early, just a few years back.' He taps his right knee, hard. 'Bum knee – thing's never been the same.'

'Oh, well, sorry to hear that.' Sam hides his thoughts behind his glass, taking another drink. Gene's lighting up, and Petey's already smoking. It makes for a sombre sort of mood. She supposed it wouldn't seem to tense, so awful, if all of them were actual mates. It was a shock to her system as well, hearing old Petey Wright used to be a cop.

Another shock to her system, though not so awful, is the loud, insistent pounding at the front door. 'Ah bloody hell,' Petey mutters. 'Not him again – be right back, just need to deal with a bit of trash.'

No one stops him. She watches him leave, though, notices the slight limp – it's not a constant, but it's still apparent. She'd never seen it before.

Sam sighs. '...that went well. Can we go yet?'

Gene chuckles. 'Soon enough – don't get your sodding knickers in a twist, Delilah.'

Another sigh, a bit heavier the second time around.

Annie still doesn't have anything useful to add to the conversation – not that it's much of one, but still – so she takes another small drink of her whisky. It does burn nicely on the way down. It can't have been a cheap bottle. Actually, not much in Petey's house seems to be cheap... how could he have retired so well on his pension?

'...and I don't care what you bloody say, I know you have it!'

'Christ, Wallace – get out of me bloody house!'

'Oh – bad time, eh?' Whoever the new bloke is, he's a bit jittery – wild red hair, bit green eyes, in definite need of a shave. Petey follows him into the living room, makes a grab for him, but the bloke slips away.

'Just some mates – nothing for you to worry that thick head of yours over, Wallace Smith. Get the bloody hell out of me house, you daft sod... else I'll have to call the coppers on you.' He laughs at the end of that, though the joke is clearly lost on Wallace.

Sam chuckles, somewhat dryly, finishing off his whisky. Gene snorts on a louder laugh, shaking his head in bemusement. 'Believe you me, buddy, you won't be waiting long.'

'Shit – shit, Petey, you call me daft...' He's clutching Petey's arm, giving him a hard shake, pointing the Guv out with his other hand. 'That's Chief Inspector Hunt!'

Sam frowns. Even Annie thinks that's somewhat suspicious sounding, maybe she really does spend too much time around Sam. Petey, though, rolls his eyes, shakes his head, prying Wallace's hand away from his arm, finger by bloody finger.

'Yeah, I know that, you bloody div... he's my old mate from NS. Remember?'

Wallace blinks. Hesitates. Nods slowly, then cracks a grin. 'Oh – oh yeah... just thought, you cosying up to the police...'

'Could you just... sorry, mate, he's a bit pissed.' Petey frowns, manhandling Wallace about, pushing him towards the back of the room, where a door leads to the stairs. 'Running his bloody mouth. Go on Wallace, kip upstairs for a bit... God knows you need it.'

He nods, letting Petey steer him about. 'Yeah, yeah... that sounds... wait, bloody hell, no!' The complacency doesn't last, Wallace turning on him and punching him in the arm. 'I want my money, you daft bastard! I want what you owe me!'

'Oi, none of that now, Wallace!' That's Gene, having stood up – Sam's in the process of doing the same – stomping over to him and Petey, grabbing Wallace by one arm and pushing Petey out of the way with the other.

It all happens in a blur after that, Wallace twisting about and Gene's eyes going wide with surprise. She doesn't know what could have possibly happened, but standing up seems like the right thing to do.

The knife, wet with blood, thunks as it hits the floor.

Sam cries out, Gene crumpling backwards before dropping down.

Wallace, wild-eyed, twists about as he staggers only then Sam's right in his face, the punch cracking against bone, one that causes his head to snap to the side. It's just the first of three, Wallace stumbling backwards, the back of his head slamming against the mantle. He groans, slumping heavily to the floor.

And then Sam's on the floor beside Gene, having moved too quickly for Annie to keep track of him. 'Ambulance, we need an ambulance! Petey, do you – uh, first aid box?'

She's just now seeing the problem at hand, the dark red that's blossoming to the right of Gene's chest, more of it spreading across the lower reaches of his shirt. 

Petey makes a dash for the door in the back corner of the room, the one he'd meant to lead Wallace through. Annie looks about for the phone, spotting it, makes a dash for it as well.

'...hey... come on, Guv – say something. Anything...' His words go soft, so much they're hard for her to hear. 'Please?'

Gene groans. Annie's got the phone in hand, listening to the ring on the other end, watching the scene as it unfolds. Gene's sitting up against the wall, Sam close beside him, on his knees. Red all over Gene's shit, red all over Sam's hands, applying pressure.

Another groan, Gene's eyes fluttering open. '...fuck...'

Sam laughs, strung out, though he's mostly holding it together. 'Ask and ye shall receive.'

'What... what hit me...?'

'Wallace did – three times, from the looks of it. Once in the chest... twice in the abdomen... how do you feel?'

No answer. Phyllis picks up, and Annie relays the relevant information as quickly as she's able – hands over the address, the situation they're dealing with, the fact that an ambulance would be perfect and some backup wouldn't go amiss.

'Guv?' Sam's voice cracks.

'...shut up... need to...'

'No – you're not going to sleep, you daft... daft bastard. Come on – tell me how you feel?'

'Like... like I've been stabbed, you bloody... nonce...'

'Oh – ta, Petey.'

He's back in the living room now, down on the floor to Gene's left, opening the first aid box. 'Come on...' Sam's smiling at Gene now, smiling like there's nothing wrong in the world, that he isn't bleeding, that he hadn't been stabbed. 'Let's see about getting you bandaged up, you... Annie, ETA on the ambulance?'

The phone's already back on the cradle. 'Not too long. Phyllis is sending some uniform round as well.'

'Not too long?' Sam huffs on a short laugh, rolls his eyes. 'How's that for exact? God, I really do love this decade.'

But he cracks a grin, maybe to hide the fact that he's the one who's cracking. 'Right – better than nothing. Come on, Gene – say something else.' He's applying the bandages as Petey passes them over, his hands never stopping.

'Shut up. Shut up, shut... bloody... up...'

An abrupt chuckle. 'Never.'

'You... bastard...' Gene groans, shakes his head, eyes slipping shut.

'Yep.'

'Agreeable... today... aren't you?'

'For once.' The look Sam gives him, it speaks volumes – it's something Annie knows she should have seen sooner, but now the obvious is staring her down. The tenderness... the fondness... the _love_. It's something that goes beyond respect, as a friend or as a co-worker. It's been staring her in the face, for how long now?

'Don't... push your luck... S...Sam... I might... might get used to this... sort of... thing...'

'Keep talking.'

'I just... want to...'

'Come on... I've stopped the bleeding as best I can... Annie, could you...?'

Petey groans. 'Fucking hell – I need another drink.' He stands up and staggers away, goes back out the back door.

'Oi,' Sam snaps. 'Don't you go too far. This bloke was your mate, I've got some questions for you.'

Petey stops, stares back. He looks from Sam, to Gene – his old good mate – and he nods. 'Don't think you'll like what I've got to say.'

'This hasn't been a really good day, I wouldn't be surprised. Annie – '

His attention back on her, Petey is free to slip from the room. Annie smiles. She doesn't really feel like she's got enough in her for a good one, so she hopes what she's able to manage is enough.

'Yeah...' She's beside Sam before she knows it, her legs having went to work before Sam could even finish his request. The floor's hard beneath her knees. There's something about it all that seems bloody surreal. 'Hey, Guv.'

'Bloody... hell...' He cringes, cracks one eye open. 'Not you too.'

Wallace groans. Sam rubs his hands off on his trousers, grabs the cuffs off Gene's belt before standing. The bastard who stabbed there Guv is just now stirring, eyes flickering open. Only then Sam's looking down on him, twisting him about and jerking his arms backwards and forcing him to his knees.

'You do not have to say anything, but I really wish you would.' He snaps the cuffs on, not gently at all. There's something hard and dangerous in the way he grins, something she doesn't think she's ever seen there before. It makes her blood run cold. She's worried about Sam, but she's never feared him.

Well, not before.

Another groan, Wallace jerking away, or at least trying to. 'Bastard...'

'You stabbed a police officer, mate – three bloody times. We're going to throw the book at you... starting with this.' Annie flinches as Sam slams Wallace's head forwards, introducing him to the fancy gold panelling that curls around the fireplace. A cry of pain, Wallace slumping sideways, blood dripping from his nose.

'Sam!'

He straightens up, and his grin seems humourless now rather than dangerous. 'I really want to keep hitting him. That felt good.' Of course it did. The bastard hurt the man he loves. The way Sam sees it, he deserves that and so much more.

Maybe she felt a moment of fear, seeing Sam act that way, but it only makes sense. He's reacted the way any person in love would, defending the object of their affections.

She's still trying to wrap her mind around this all, but it shouldn't be too difficult – no, it makes all the bloody sense in the world. Why hadn't she seen it sooner? Maybe she'd witnessed hints of it, before... But it's never been clear as it is right now.

Gene huffs on a soft laugh, he's still with them. Annie checks the bandaging over once more, it's really the best that could be done with the materials Sam had handy. 'That's my... that's my... Sam...' He's starting to slur his words. 'I... I'm so...'

'Shush – none of that.' Sam's down on his knees beside him once more, one hand on his arm, running the fingers of his other hand back through Gene's hair.

'Bloody... inconsistent... bastard... want me to keep talking. Then you... you tell me to... shut up.'

From the outside of the house, Annie hears the sirens sounding out. Sam smiles.

'Look at the time – the ambulance is already here.'

'Good... good... you still... owe me... lunch.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Ambulance, you said?' Another laugh, softer still. 'Maybe you'll... shut up...'

Sam shakes his head, squeezing Gene's hand. 'Don't you ever listen to me? Already told you... never... never shutting up. You're stuck with this mouthy gob for the rest of your bloody life. And if I have any say in the matter, that's gonna be a very long time.'

A snort, but no laughter. Gene's eyes are closed, but he's still awake. 'Fair enough...'

–

The paramedics strap Gene to the stretcher and cart him away. Sam goes with him. Annie's left with implicate orders: stay there until uniform arrive, and make sure Petey goes to the station. Seeing as it's all she can do at this point, she's going to do the best job she can.

So they arrive and spirit Wallace away. That means it's time for Annie to drive the Cortina back to the station, and Petey along with it.

'Let me just get me coat.'

She nods, waiting at the front door. It doesn't take him long. The long grey coat he's wearing is a darker shade than the clouds that stretch out overhead, but it suits him and his long face.

They're safely in the car when she poses her next questions: 'I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you're into drugs – do you just take them, or are you a dealer?'

'I... bloody hell...' He gives a bitter sounding laugh. 'I smoke a bit of weed, it helps manage my pain.' His knee – of course.

'Wallace, though – he's a bloody bastard. He thinks I owe him money that I've paid him already. I didn't know he had a knife on him. Gene's a good mate of mine, I...' He sighs, and Annie looks sideways at him: he's looking out the window now, and she turns away and puts her eyes back on the road.

'So he...' She's putting it together now. 'He's the dealer. Does he sell anything stronger than marijuana?' She has a few more questions as well: what was the chance that Chris would find a name that led them to Petey's house, or was that just karma playing them like pawns in a game of universal chess?

'Oh – bloody hell, yeah. He's into all sorts of stuff.'

Annie nods. 'Well, you tell Sam all this and we'll.... well, he'll figure something out.'

'He's a good one, ain't he? Gene... needs a DI like that, one who'll always have his back.'

She grins. Oh, Sam gives him a lot more than that, so much more than he ever bargained. But yeah, there's also that: when it comes down to the quick of it, Sam's there for Gene, just the same way that Gene's always there for Sam.

'They really are something. I... you could end up being arrested. That's up to Sam to decide.'

Petey's grimacing as he turns his head to look back out the window.

–

It's hours until she gets a call from Sam: the Guv's out of surgery, he's going to be okay, and if she could just send some uniform over to fetch him, it would very much be appreciated. She does it, likes feeling like she's the one left in control: it's just a few small strings she's been pulling, but it leaves her feeling good about herself.

Maybe she should look into studying up and going for a promotion. Anything's possible, and the sky's the limit.

Sam's taught her that.

–

Wallace has no attorney, doesn't need one. There's three eye witnesses who saw him stab a man the same number of times. He's gonna go away now, and for a very long time.

And just so long as Petey testifies against him, Sam promises they'll go easy on him. He's an old mate of Gene's, after all.

–

'I'm sorry...'

'Oh bloody hell – don't start on that, Gladys.'

'But I am. I've been... acting like a bit of a bastard, I know. I was shoving my nose into your business, and I know you didn't appreciate it. Just accept my apology so we can move on, okay?'

'Right, only if you... I'm sorry... too. I... thought Petey was up to something, something suspicious, but he was an old mate and I... I wanted to try and sort it out on my own. Didn't factor in him having a crazy mate who was the one doing the actual dealing.'

'So... he was a suspect?'

'A bit of one, yeah.'

'I... okay. I'm sorry, you're sorry. We can move on then, right?'

'Right.'

'Excellent... Petey's testifying against Wallace, Wallace is in a cell, and – '

'Sam?'

'Gene?'

'Come here.'

They stop talking. That's what made Annie stop outside Gene's door – the sound of their voices. Only now they aren't talking, and they hadn't been fighting... what could they possibly be doing?

The door is open, Annie having stood to the side of it. She leans in, peeks around the edge: and she stops, her mouth dropping open as she stares.

Gene's propped up in bed, resplendent in his hospital gown. He pulled through surgery like a soldier, not that anyone on his team had doubted him. He's gonna need a lot of rest, and a lot of drugs to dull the pain, but that's part for parcel: he had been stabbed, after all, and he lost a lot of blood.

Sam's at the edge of his bed, the mattress dipping beneath his weight, one of Gene's hands resting at the back of his neck, fingers curling up into Sam's short hair. It takes her a moment to see what they're doing, only then it's bloody obvious and why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

They're kissing.

Annie also knows she shouldn't be watching, but she can't make herself stop. It's personal. It's the most private thing ever. And... none of that matters, does it? She honestly can't make herself stop.

It's... strange, and different, but it isn't bad. She's kissed Sam before, she imagines Gene must be enjoying it thoroughly. She must be some sort of pervert, because she gets the feeling this imagine is going to feature a lot in her night-time fantasy life, perhaps for the next few weeks. She's only human after all, there's really no problem in that sort of thing.

But it's beautiful in its own way, so who could fault her?

She steps back. Annie's intruded too much already. She'll come back and visit Gene later and if she sees Ray or Chris or Phyllis (or someone else on their team) she'll make sure they know that now... is not the best time for a visit.

For now, she knows that the Guv's been left in the very best of hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a throwaway line from [The Other Foot](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2606038.html) (STILL not yet archived on AO3, sorry about that!):  
>  _Almost bleed out because he'd been stabbed in the gut, getting too much of his own blood on Sam in the process – no trouble at all, because his cynicism and sarcasm had been working double time that day._
> 
> The first draft of this was much shorter -- it alternated between Gene and Sam's POV and it just wasn't working out the way I wanted it to. I shifted into Annie's POV to see if I'd have any luck with an 'outsider looking in' type thing and it worked out marvellously well. Annie's such a fascinating character and I LOVE looking at things through her eyes.
> 
> [Outwardly](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2652832.html), written by **xysabridde** and posted on LJ, is based on this story, a bit of a lovely follow up. ♥


End file.
